happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Flippy is a green bear who served in a war. Flippy started his life in a simple town. He was called up to go to the War in which he experienced so much blood, gore, and torture that he simply flipped out. When he finally got out of the war, he went to Happy Tree Town in which he discovered that he had PTSD, in which whenever he sees or hears anything that reminds him of the war, he turns evil and goes on a killing spree. (See picture on left). Splendid once informed Flippy of fan artists posting certain pictures of the two of them, unlike Splendid, Flippy ignored this and worried about bigger problems: FAN GIRLS. Apparently, they kept chasing him and trying to do awkward things to him. They often end up reminding him of the war and get killed violently. He can flip-out whenever he sees something that reminds him of war or being irritated and annoyed too much (as seen in Random Acts of Silence and Hear Today,Gone Tomorrow). Recently Flippy has been able to control himself better than before after realizing his dark side and fighting it off in a canonical episode. He has a unique way of attracting many female characters which in turn has gained him a lot of smitten Girlfriends that include: Ale, Flippelli, Flippyna, Gaby, Lucky, Mahogany, Pauri, Sindy, Yooriliz and many others. The upcoming episode Mind Over Massacre is slated to show his final flip-out, where he fights Splendid. It may be possible that, in episodes after this, certain characters may hallucinate of Flippy flipping out to keep his trademark personality. In fact some of his Girlfriends are actually army girls. Fan considered theme songs #Monster by Skillet. #Sweating Bulllets by Megadeth (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy to Flippy; "Hello, Me! / Meet the REAL me!..."). #This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms-Race by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy only, "I am an arms-dealer/Fitting you with weapons in the form of words...). #Irti ("Hands off") by Ruoska (though lyrics is in Finnish, it's easy to imagine Flippy listening to it: most of the time he is fighting in his trademark ferocious way, but on choruses...). #Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold(Fliqpy, Evil Flippy) (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died. Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") #Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold (Good Flippy) (Its about how he is sorry he hurt his friends and family and others, even himself) #Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch (Fliqpy) (It mainly sounds like him "Bad Company,and I can't deny. Bad,bad company 'till the day I die" #Psycho by Imelda May (Flippy and Flipqy) (It's a mix between Flippy's point of view before he's flipped out, and in parts from the point of view of someone possibly observing Flipqy.) #Bird and the Worm by The Used. #Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace Number of Kills *Cuddles - 10 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You) *Giggles - 9 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, On my Mind, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You) *Toothy - 7 (Hide and Seek, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, Trouble Double Crosser, New Season Teaser) *Lumpy - 1 (Keepin' it Reel) *Petunia - 8 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, Bloody Parks, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Handy - 4 (Remains to be Seen, A Day To Forget, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Nutty - 6 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence) *Sniffles - 8 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence) *Pop - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Cub - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Flaky - 7 (Hide and Seek, This is your Knife, Happy Trails Part 2, Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife) *The Mole - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Disco Bear - 3 (Double Whammy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Russell - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Welcome To My Knife, Swordfish of the Stone) *Lifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Shifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Mime - 6 (Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Random Acts Of Silence) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Lammy - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Mr. Pickles - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Robo Star - 2 (Robo Star Smoochie, Nice killin ya!) *Itchy - 1 (Itchy & Scratchy & Happy Tree Friends) *Truffles - 2 (Truffles' Revenge, Trouble Double Crosser) *Rip - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Pia - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Howdy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Hippy - 2 (Welcome To My Knife, Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *Pranky - 1 (Last Laugh) *Trippy - 1 (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *Toad - 1 (Flippyness) Flippy's Fanon Deaths This will list all the deaths Flippy has had in fanon episodes. *Nail White Part 2: Run over by a car. *Trouble Double Crosser: Killed in the fight of dancers (debatable). *All Work and No Belay: Run over by Lumpy's giant snowball. *Tools for Fools: His skull is crushed by a tire. *When You Fish Upon A Star: Dies in a plane explosion. *Four the Record: Dies when Splendid's bomb explodes (debatable). *Torn and Rip's Revenge: Killed by Torn. *Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. *Welcome To My Knife: Splendid rips his head off. *About to Clown: His head is impaled by a cannon ball. *Flippy's War Smoochie: Burnt by fire; split in half by a cage; impaled by a knife. *Flippy's Battlefield Smoochie: Dies of blood loss when he is impaled by a bowie knife; dies when a circuit explodes; shot by a war plane. *Swordfish of the Stone: Buddhist Monkey slices him to pieces with a swordfish after they both flip out. Trivia *Flippy is one of the three main characters to have fought in the war, the others being Splendid (debatable) and Russell (debatable). *Flippy has (debatably) the biggest ego on the show, which is the main reason he has so many fangirls after him. *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the whole fandom. *Flippy appears in a crossover fan series Leena + Friends (Filming Disaster episode). He only appears for a short time, attacking other characters. *In Mrboy90's Fanisodes, Flippy somewhat likes Toad. Toad likes him as well. *In fan version episodes, he is afraid of Itchy. Gallery File:185px-Banzai_Flippy.png File:Nosebleeding.jpg|A typical fangirl reaction to Flippy Sdfsdf.jpg|Flippy and Flaky in car Stuka Flippy by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Kamikaze Flippy HTF Flippy versus Solid Snake by redadder515.jpg|Flippy vs. Solid Snake Co l4d htf bill by echosz-d37amb3.png|Flippy as Bill from Left 4 Dead HTF Team.JPG|Flippy, Boris and Lemy Flippy Baby.png|Evil Flippy as a baby, which is ironic since he wasn't in war yet. 0flippy.jpg 1flippy.jpg 2flippy.jpg imagesflippy.jpg indexflippy.jpg Flippynesspart1.png __htf___flippy_by_acesunrise-d5nohbn.png flippy_is_not_cute_by_x_alichan_x-d5nh63b.png bloody_fliqpy_by_nati11184-d5nqhim.png cute_little_monster_by_mkb_lover-d5nwv6v.png bloody_flipqy_by_kicktyan-d5nwruf.jpg just_as___i_planned_by_aimturein-d5n7iec.png|Disaster Flippy. just_flippy__d_by_leehalea-d5ohwqn.png hello_by_n42ty-d5ohvua.png sincerest_apologies_by_lucyloo497-d5ojpaa.png.jpg _htf__flippy_by_xxemiluvsyaoixx-d5ooogp.png cute_little_flippy_by_leehalea-d5owdr7.png find_that_error_by_mlpsonic88-d5pc7d2.jpg shadow_and_flippy_by_yrt9401-d5pce5d.jpg|Flippy about to kill Shadow. haf_icon_flippy_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5ffdyl.png the_green_killer_by_leehalea-d5ppx4x.png flippy_ii___render_by_kurocchan-d5q5nqx.png flippy25_by_ozzyoswald-d5qbs19.png flippy_s_shadow_by_cartunime500-d5qfdi2.png __but_you_stole_my_tea_set_first____by_haru_artemis-d5qh3bc.jpg flipqy_by_ozzyoswald-d5qj50z.png.jpg evil_flippy_by_chaoslucy-d5qkbww.jpg Flippy by loveberry82-d5qnjq9.png not_impostor__by_kicktyan-d5pk17d.jpg why_do_not_i_do_not_know_by_annaxd16-d5qrgja.jpg bloody_flippy_by_susanita172356-d5qrool.jpg flippy_love_me_by_fabyrm-d5qr58l.png flippy_toxic_side_by_fabyrm-d5qr570.png flippy_are_no____by_fabyrm-d5qr542.png 500_millisecond_hack_by_lucyloo497-d5qyqxe.png.jpg chibi_flippy_by_saskesakuranaruto1-d5rb85l.png.jpg flippy_by_xshadowsoulzx-d5re6s1.png flippy_style_test_by_kryptothesquirrel-d5rtbgi.png human_flippy___htf_by_jthmfan101-d5rvemy.jpg htf_evil_flippy_by_cammio99-d5s06j4.png monster_by_abby_sanban-d5s13gw.jpg htf_flippy_by_whitythefox-d5q9s6w.jpg untitled_drawing_by_karkatfangirl-d5skbvy.png flippy_by_kawaii_krayons-d5sjy1c.png Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Canon Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters